Renesmée, l'enfant-démon
by NotreDame
Summary: Après avoir regardé le quatrième film, j'ai pensé que ça ferait un film d'horreur bien flippant. Voici ma version.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : je ne possède ni Twilight, ni aucun de ses personnages. Ceci est une fiction à but non lucratif.

 _Renesmée, l'enfant-démon_

Ce fut Jacob qui remarqua le premier que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il s'était endormi auprès de son lit, comme tous les soirs, et il fut réveillé à minuit par un contact froid sur sa main. Renesmée, l'amour de sa vie, s'était levée et le regardait fixement.

\- Habille-moi ! lui intima-t-elle.

Il acquiesça et lui passa sa jolie robe rose, ses socquettes blanches et ses sandales 'Fluttershy'. Renesmée avait beaucoup grandi ses derniers jours et ressemblait maintenant à une enfant de deux ans. Elle était si adorable qu'il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour elle.

\- Emmène-moi là où il y a du sang ! continua-t-elle.

Jacob avait bien remarqué qu'elle avait le regard fixe et l'air furieux mais il ne se sentait pas gêné car tout ce que faisait Renesmée lui semblait adorable. Il emprunta la voiture de Carlisle et descendit jusqu'à l'hôpital le plus proche, où il vola toutes les poches de sang. Renesmée les emporta dans sa chambre, en but joyeusement la moitié et cacha le reste sous le lit.

\- N'en parle à personne ! ordonna-t-elle avant de s'endormir, le nez dans son oreiller 'Hello Kitty'.

* * *

Jacob n'en parla à personne. Environ une semaine après leur sortie, Renesmée exigea encore une fois qu'il l'emmène en ville la nuit. Mais cette fois-ci, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une caravane. C'était là que dormait le vieux Tom, un aimable clochard un peu fou mais parfaitement inoffensif. Renesmée exigea que son Jacob la porte pour qu'elle puisse entrer par la fenêtre. Elle ressortit vingt minutes plus tard, les yeux rouges et la bouche dégoulinante de sang.

\- Il était délicieux ! s'écria-t-elle. Tu vas m'en trouver d'autres !

* * *

Les Cullen ne remarquèrent absolument rien. Bella et Edward étaient bien trop occupés à faire des parties de jambes en l'air et les autres disaient amen à tout ce que faisait Renesmée de toute façon. Ce fut Charlie Swan qui s'inquiéta le premier. Plusieurs personnes avaient été retrouvées mortes dans leur lit : le vieux Tom et un couple de retraités. Il en parla à Bella au téléphone et elle mentionna l'affaire devant tout le monde.

Renesmée les écoutait, couchée sous la table du salon. Elle arborait un sourire angélique mais c'était la seule chose angélique chez elle. Le soir-même, elle demanda à Jacob de l'emmener chez Charlie Swan et de l'attendre devant la porte. Il s'exécuta, pensant qu'elle voulait simplement faire un câlin à son papi.

Vingt bonnes minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Renesmée fasse signe à son toutou de la rejoindre à l'intérieur. Le brave Charlie Swan gisait au pied de l'escalier, le cou brisé dans une mare de sang.

\- Tu dois m'aider à évacuer le cadavre ! ordonna l'enfant maléfique. Il faut nettoyer par terre et le balancer dans un lac. Allez, plus vite que ça !

Jacob resta stupéfait. Que venait-il de se passer ?

\- Charlie Swan était quelqu'un de bien, énonça-t-il enfin. Qu'est-ce que…

\- Oui, et j'aurais préféré lui faire un bel enterrement mais là on n'a pas le choix ! s'énerva Renesmée. Si on le découvre comme ça, je vais finir en prison. Mon Jacob adoré, tu ne veux pas que j'aille en prison, si ?

Elle était si adorable avec ses barrettes en forme de cœur et le sang qui dégoulinait de sa bouche que Jacob eut le cœur serré. Jamais, jamais il ne pourrait être séparé de sa Renesmée adorée, ça non !

\- Bien sûr que non, répondit-il. Je t'aime.

* * *

On apprit le lendemain la disparition de Charlie. Bella commença par s'attrister mais Carlisle la consola en lui rappelant que tous les humains sont mortels et que par conséquent, il vaut mieux ne pas trop s'attacher à eux. Les jours passèrent et deux personnes de plus moururent à Forks : Jessica Stanley et sa mère. Cette fois-ci, Bella s'en fichait royalement parce qu'elle n'avait jamais apprécié Jessica de toute façon.

 _A suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

Ce fut Leah Clearwater qui s'inquiéta la première. Elle surprit un jour Jacob sur la plage, regardant pensivement un de ces colliers à prénoms que portent certaines adolescentes. Celui-ci arborait le prénom de Jessica.

\- Où as-tu trouvé ça ? s'enquit-elle en s'approchant.

\- Ça ? Oh, c'est un cadeau pour ton anniversaire, répondit-il en détournant le regard.

\- Un, je ne m'appelle pas Jessica, et deux, mon anniversaire, c'est dans six mois !

\- Je croyais que c'était ton deuxième prénom ! se justifia-t-il. Et puis, je m'y prends à l'avance ! D'ailleurs, tu viens de gâcher la surprise !

Leah s'éloigna, stupéfaite. Une voix lui soufflait que son ami Jacob avait quelque chose à voir avec le meurtre de Jessica Stanley mais en même temps, elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Jacob était quelqu'un de bien, elle le savait ! Mais en même temps, il avait changé depuis qu'il fréquentait cette Renesmée…

Et pourquoi ne se transformait-il plus jamais en loup ? Avait-il peur qu'on lise dans ses pensées et qu'on découvre quelque chose ? _qu'était-il donc arrivé à Jacob ?!_

Perdue, Leah alla demander conseil à différents membres de sa tribu. Ils lui répondirent tous la même chose (ta gueule !). Pour eux, Leah était totalement incapable d'avoir une pensée intelligente, elle était trop aigrie par la façon dont Sam l'avait larguée, trop jalouse et trop méchante… Leah rumina sa colère pendant un moment, puis se confia à une copine de classe, qui lui conseilla de suivre son intuition. Soulagée, Leah décida de suivre Jacob pendant une de ses expéditions nocturnes.

Elle avait réussi à se procurer une caméra à infra-rouges et le suivit de loin. Dans la nuit, la robe blanche de Renesmée formait une tache claire. La demi-vampire avait tellement grandi qu'on lui aurait donné cinq ans mais son visage était tellement laid que Leah avait du mal à le regarder. Elle osait à peine respirer. Elle savait que les vampires avaient l'oreille fine mais elle était aussi très douée pour se déplacer sans bruit. Quand on vous dit : « ta gueule ! » dès qu'on ouvre la bouche, le silence finit par devenir une seconde nature.

Jacob s'arrêta devant une maison avec la petite fille en blanc. Leah se cacha derrière un buisson et brancha la caméra, le cœur battant. Elle pouvait distinguer le sourire béat de Jacob, tout content d'être le toutou d'une enfant maléfique à moitié vampire. Des minutes s'écoulèrent qui semblaient interminables. Et puis Renesmée sortit, la bouche couverte de sang…

Comme dans un rêve, Leah vit Jacob qui se mettait à genoux et lui essuyait la bouche. Elle se répétait que ce n'était pas possible, que son ami de toujours ne pouvait pas cautionner des horreurs pareilles… Mais elle le voyait, il était là, et il souriait comme s'il se trouvait face à un ange. C'était un vrai cauchemar.

Leah éteignit la caméra et attendit qu'ils soient partis. Elle filma aussi la façade de la maison. Ce ne fut qu'ensuite qu'elle se rappela qu'il y avait peut-être des gens qui avaient besoin d'aide à l'intérieur. Elle courut jusqu'à trouver une cabine téléphonique, appela la police et donna le numéro de la maison en balbutiant. Ensuite, elle rentra en courant. Il pleuvait et elle était trempée jusqu'aux os quand elle s'écroula sur son lit.

 _A suivre..._


	3. Chapter 3

Leah montra les images à Sam dès le lendemain. Evidemment, il commença par l'engueuler mais il dût se rendre à l'évidence : Jacob avait aidé un vampire à commettre un meurtre. Elle avait dû utiliser ses pouvoirs d'enfant-vampire pour manipuler les Cullen ou pour empêcher Edward de lire dans ses pensées et comprendre ses intentions maléfiques, ou alors les Cullen se fichaient de ce qu'elle faisait. Cela mettait fin à la trêve. A toutes les trêves.

Les loups se rendirent donc en meute au manoir Cullen, avec la ferme intention de tuer Renesmée et de récupérer Jacob. Ils furent accueillis par… personne, en fait. Tout le monde était en pleine partie de jambes en l'air, sauf Jacob qui s'occupait de faire griller des toasts. Il finit cependant par ouvrir la porte, portant un tablier avec la mention : « je suis un brave toutou ».

\- Jacob, cria presque Sam, tu vas venir avec nous. On sait que tu as aidé Renesmée Cullen à tuer au moins une personne. La trêve est terminée !

\- Personne ne la tuera ! s'écria Jacob. Je me suis imprégné d'elle et je la protégerai quoi que vous fassiez !

\- Ne m'oblige pas à te tuer !

Leah voulut protester. Jacob était son ami et elle ne voulait pas que Sam le tue ! Mais ils s'étaient déjà tous deux changés en loups. Avant que Leah n'ait eu le temps d'intervenir, la meute s'était jointe à la mêlée. En un instant, Jacob gisait à terre, mort.

Leah resta stupéfaite. elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer. Jacob, non... Et Renesmée aussi ouvrait des yeux stupéfaits.

\- Mais il était à moi ! hurla-t-elle. Vous n'aviez pas le droit de me casser mon jouet !

\- Tu vas voir, si on ne va pas te casser ! s'écria Sam. Leah, à toi l'honneur de la tuer !

Leah allait s'élancer, folle de joie à l'idée de supprimer le monstre qui avait tué tous ces gens et perverti Jacob. Son petit frère Seth l'attrapa par le bras et la regarda avec des yeux pleins d'innocence.

\- S'il te plait, demanda-t-il, tu veux bien me laisser l'immobiliser pendant que tu la tueras ?

Leah se sentit toute émue. Seth était tellement adorable !

\- Bien sûr ! répondit-elle, la joie au cœur. On va faire ça pour Jacob !

Elle attrapa la main de Seth et marcha vers la porte. Renesmée n'avait pas bougé. Elle les regardait fixement, ou plutôt elle regardait Seth. Et Seth n'avançait plus, subjugué…

\- Tu ne vas pas la tuer ! dit-il soudain.

\- Bien sûr qu'on va la tuer ! répondit Leah en essayant de l'entraîner. Elle a assassiné tous ces gens !

\- JE ME SUIS IMPREGNE D'ELLE !

Tout le monde fixa Seth avec stupéfaction. Il se précipita dans le manoir et claqua la porte. Renesmée apparut brièvement à la fenêtre, tira la langue et disparut.

\- Il s'est imprégné, dit Sam. On ne peut rien faire.

Leah se prit la tête entre les mains, complètement désemparée.

A suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

Les Quileutes essayèrent en vain de négocier avec les Cullen. Ils ne voulaient pas prendre le manoir d'assaut de peur de perdre Seth, mais ils ne voulaient pas non plus rester sans rien faire. Les Cullen refusèrent toute négociation. Pour eux, Renesmée était un ange, une créature pure et innocente qui n'avait jamais fait de mal à une mouche. Le vieux Tom, Jessica, Charlie et les autres étaient sûrement morts de crises cardiaques, ou alors ils s'étaient suicidés. Quand à Seth, il avait décidé de rester au manoir pour s'occuper de Renesmée, et les Cullen n'y voyaient aucun inconvénient.

L'enterrement de Jacob eut lieu quelques jours plus tard. Leah ne dit pas un mot de toute la cérémonie. De toute façon, on ne lui proposa pas de prendre la parole. De tout le clan Cullen, seule Bella fit une apparition à l'enterrement. Ce fut _elle_ , cette étrangère qui avait utilisé Jacob comme un kleenex, qui balança un petit discours profondément hypocrite sur la façon dont Jacob avait toujours été un ami, un frère, un protecteur, blablabla…

Ecœurée, Leah resta sur place et serra les dents jusqu'à la fin de l'enterrement. Elle rentra ensuite chez elle tandis que les idées affluaient. Il fallait qu'elle tue cette Renesmée. Vite. Comment ? Des idées, vite… Elle passa chez un cousin geek et lui emprunta plusieurs films d'horreur ainsi que sa collection de DVDs de Buffy. Elle se rediffusa plusieurs films et plusieurs épisodes et finit par élaborer un plan. Après mûre réflexion, elle écrivit la lettre suivante :

 _Cher Seth,_

 _Je ne veux pas rester fâchée avec toi. Tu es mon frère et je t'aimerai toujours. Je sais que c'est difficile en ce moment et que tu as moins de temps pour moi mais j'aimerais que tu saches que tu compteras toujours pour moi._

 _Voici ce que je te propose : j'aimerais qu'on refasse ensemble une de nos petites fêtes du samedi soir. On regardera un DVD à deux, on mangera du pop-corn, on boira du coca et on ira se coucher tard ! Si tu ne peux vraiment pas t'éloigner de Renesmée, elle n'a qu'à venir avec toi et on fera un peu plus de pop-corn. Tu me manques._

 _Ta sœur,_

 _Leah_

Leah envoya la lettre et attendit. Le lendemain, elle en trouva une autre dans sa boîte aux lettres :

 _Leah, ma frangine adorée,_

 _Je ne peux pas rester longtemps fâché avec toi. Tu seras toujours ma sœur et je t'aimerai toujours. Bien sûr que j'ai envie qu'on se refasse une petite fête ! Ça marche si j'arrive à 8h30 ? Renesmée sera là aussi, je suis sûr que tu vas l'adorer dès que tu la connaitras mieux._

 _Gros bisous,_

 _Ton frangin,_

 _Seth._

Leah replia la lettre avec un petit sourire. Tout se passait comme prévu.

* * *

La maison était prête quand Seth arriva, l'enfant diabolique dans ses bras. Elle avait tellement grandi qu'on lui aurait donné sept ans. Son visage était devenu incroyablement laid mais Seth ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Leah supposa qu'il fallait la toucher pour qu'elle vous oblige à l'aimer. Elle décida de garder ses distances.

\- Caramel ou chocolat, sur les popcorns ? demanda-t-elle en allant chercher les bols.

Seth voulait du caramel, comme d'habitude. Ça non plus, ça n'avait pas changé. A son grand soulagement, Renesmée n'essaya pas de la toucher. Elle resta assise sur les genoux de Seth et ce n'est que quand le générique de fin défila qu'elle réalisa que quelque chose n'allait pas. Seth dormait profondément.

\- Y'avait quoi dans les pop-corns ? demanda-t-elle en tournant ses yeux sanglants vers Leah.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, répondit l'Indienne.

Elle se leva et lui tourna le dos pour aller dans la cuisine. Comme elle l'avait prévu, Renesmée se leva en même temps qu'elle. Leah se retourna et n'eut que le temps de projeter en avant le petit couteau qu'elle avait caché entre les coussins du fauteuil. Il y eut un choc et l'enfant-démon éclata de rire.

\- C'est tout ce que t'as ? demanda-t-elle en essayant d'attraper Leah pour l'étrangler. Ça ne m'écorche même pas !

\- Je te tuerai ! cria Leah en soulevant Renesmée de terre et en la projetant au sol. Pour Jacob et pour tous les innocents que tu as tués !

Leah se frotta soudain les yeux. L'image qu'elle avait devant les yeux se brouillait. Renesmée ressemblait maintenant à une petite fille au visage d'ange…

\- Tu essaies de m'embrouiller, murmura Leah. Tu veux jouer avec mon esprit mais ça ne marche pas !

\- T'as perdu d'avance ! lança Renesmée. Je vais hurler et tous les vampires vont venir à mon aide ! Ils m'aiment tous !

\- Je t'aurai tuée avant ! rétorqua Leah.

Elle se sauva en courant. Renesmée la suivit mais trébucha dans le couloir et s'étala dans un piège que Leah avait posé quelques heures plus tôt. Elle se débattit mais chaque geste ne faisait que resserrer davantage les cordes. Leah revint, armée d'un lance-flammes. Elle la mit en joue !

\- Non ! supplia Renesmée. Regarde comme je suis gentille et innocente ! Non…

Les flammes jaillirent et une odeur de viande grillée envahit la maison. Leah sentait une joie féroce l'envahir. Jacob était vengé et cette enfant maléfique ne tuerait plus personne…

 _A suivre..._


	5. Chapter 5

Seth fut réveillée par une sensation inhabituelle. Il se trouvait dans une voiture, à la place du mort. C'était Leah qui conduisait. Mais que faisait-il ici? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas réveillé dans son lit comme d'habitude? Il bailla et sa soeur lui adressa un grand sourire.

\- Seth! s'écria-t-elle. J'ai pris des donuts, t'en veut un?

En effet, une délicieuse odeur se dégageait d'une boîte en carton. Seth attrapa un donut et le mâcha lentement. Sa tête lui faisait mal.

\- Tu peux me dire ce qu'on fait là ? s'enquit-il.

\- Oh, on part ! On aura des ennuis avec les vampires si on reste ici.

\- J'ai fait un affreux cauchemar ! annonça-t-il en baillant. Jacob était mort et je m'étais imprégné de sa copine. Et à la fin… Leah, ça va ?

Leah versait une larme. Il lui attrapa la main et elle lui sourit.

\- Oui, dit-elle. Écoute, en gros, on risque de m'accuser de meurtre, et toi, de complicité de meurtre, alors il faut qu'on parte d'ici. Mais je te promets que je serai toujours la pour toi, frérot !

Leah avait pris la route du sud, mettant des dizaines de kilomètres entre eux et Forks. Ils allaient partir là où personne n'irait les chercher. Elle savait que c'était difficile mais elle avait la satisfaction d'avoir tué un monstre et la joie d'avoir survécu. Dorénavant, plus rien ne pourrait jamais l'arrêter.

 _La fin !_


End file.
